In some liquid ejection devices, liquid droplets are ejected from one or more nozzles onto a medium. The nozzles are fluidically connected to a fluid path that includes a fluid pumping chamber. The fluid pumping chamber can be actuated by an actuator, which causes ejection of a liquid droplet. The medium can be moved relative to the liquid ejection device. The ejection of a liquid droplet from a particular nozzle is timed with the movement of the medium to place a liquid droplet at a desired location on the medium. In these liquid ejection devices, it is usually desirable to eject liquid droplets of uniform size and speed and in the same direction in order to provide uniform deposition of liquid droplets on the medium.